The IS File
by BasicYaoi101
Summary: Sai is the schools new emo, and Itachi is the school bully. How they met? You'll see in this story. Yaoi.


The end

"Why? Why! Why does life happen? Why is it so painful?" Sai said, He was in his room on his knees on the floor.

"At least physical pain helps take away mental pain somewhat." Sai said quietly to himself.

He reached toward a shelf beside him and pulled out a knife and pushed his sleeve up then stabbed the knife into his wrist. He didn't make a sound. Blood ran off his arm and dripped onto the floor. He pulled the knife down his wrist, making the cut bigger. He watched the skin split open and blood ooze out. He tightened his eyes to concentrate on his pain.

"Why do I still hurt?!" He screamed.

He started cutting smaller cuts on his wrist. He looked at the knife; it was covered in his blood.

'**Better wash this off before someone sees it.' **He thought.

He stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. He stared at the floor; the blood from his wrist was dripping on the floor making a trail. He turned the sink on and rinsed off the knife.

'**Why did I have to move? I start a new school here tomorrow. As if it's not enough that the people in my old school hate me…'**

The next day Sai went to his new school. He was in the eleventh grade. He looked around the hall.

'**They all look like they want to rip my head off. Oh that's just great…'**

Sai watched the numbers on the lockers, looking for his. Then he felt himself bump into someone. He looked in front of him and saw a guy about as tall as him with long black hair in a ponytail and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"What the fuck?!" He said. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry I…"

"You must be new here, every one else here knows not to pick a fight with Itachi Uchiha." He said.

"I don't want any trouble." Sai said.

"It better not happen again kid."

"It's Sai."

"Well then, Sai, it better not happen again!" Itachi said then walked off.

'**Wow, one more person that hates my guts…'**

Later that day Sai was getting a drink from the drinking fountain. He turned around and bumped into something, he looked and saw Itachi.

"So you do want some of this fucker!" Itachi said then grabbed his wrist. "What's this?" he looked at his cuts. "You're a fucking emo!" Itachi said with some laughter.

"My cat did that." Sai said in defense.

"Your cat my ass!" Itachi said then put his hand around Sai's neck and pushed him against the wall. Itachi held his other hand out and one of his friends placed a knife in it. Itachi gripped the knife.

"Maybe I'll add to your collection." Itachi said with a smirk then pulled the knife to Sai's face.

"No! Please don't!" Sai said, he had his hands on Itachi's hand that was choking him slightly. Itachi put the tip of the knife under Sai's eye, and then pressed down. Sai felt the knife pierce his skin as Itachi pulled it down his face. Itachi pulled the knife off his face and watched Sai's blood drip on the floor.

"Hope you learned your lesion." Itachi said then walked away. Sai placed his hand on his wound and felt the wetness of his blood then looked at his hand covered in blood.

'**Why can't I just die peacefully?'**

That night Sai was in his bathroom, examining his cut from Itachi.

'**If everyone hates me maybe it would be best if I just disappeared.'**

He pulled out a knife from a drawer.

'**But if I do this there's no turning back.'**

He stared at the clean knife in his hand, imaging it covered in his blood.

'**Then again, I don't have anything to live for. I should die slowly and painfully to make the experience memorable.'**

He pulled his shirt off and threw it aside then placed the tip of the blade on the bottom of his throat. He pushed it in slowly and dragged it down his chest to his lower stomach then took the knife out of his skin. He had never been in the much pain or seen this much blood before. He watched the blood pour out of his chest and onto the floor. He started seeing bleary.

'**This must be it, goodbye world. I won't miss you…'**

Then he started too blacked out…

Sai saw a light, he tried reaching for it but then felt he was being held down. He opened his eyes wider and saw he was in a hospital room. He had IV's in him in many places on his body, transferring blood to him. He looked up and saw a nurse folding sheets in the corner.

"N-nurse? Am I dead?" Sai asked her.

She turned around, surprised to hear him.

"Oh, you're awake! No sweetie, you're still alive. You're in a hospital now; everything's going to be ok now." She said, her voice was very gentle.

"No Danmit! It's not going to be ok 'till I'm dead!" Sai screamed then ripped an IV out of his arm. Blood squirted on the floor.

"No honey, don't do that!" the nurse said then ran over to him. She tried to calm Sai down but he kept trying to tear the rest out.

"What's going on in here?" a voice said. A male doctor walked in and automatically knew what was going on grabbed an oxygen tube and placed it over Sai's mouth and nose.

"Just take it easy now…" He said.

Sai felt sleepy now.

'**This… this isn't oxygen…'**

He quickly fell back asleep.

Sai opened his eyes.

'**Why the hell do they want to keep me alive?'**

He tried to lift his arm then noticed he was belted to the bed.

"What the hell?!" He said as he tried to brake free, then he saw a nurse walk into the room.

"Why am I tied down?" Sai asked

"You have attempted suicide." She said calmly.

"So? Why do you care? Why does anyone care that I'm here, that I'm alive?" He said still jerking to get loose.

"Listen Sweety, I don't know you personally, but I do know that everyone has a reason to live." She said, her voice sounded like an angel.

"That's bull, because I don't." Sai said he began to calm down and sit still.

"You just might not know it yet. Lots of people don't know what to live for, but they don't go kill themselves, they try to find something."

She sat down on a chair next to the bed and crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was like that once, but then I met my husband and he encouraged me to fulfill my dream and become a nurse."

"So do you think I just should start looking for something to live for?"

"Yes, but please, please promise me you won't be coming here again anytime soon."

"I-I Promise…" Sai said hesitantly.

About a week later Sai returned to school. He was putting his books in his locker when he was thrown against the wall. He saw Itachi, his hand gripping his throat.

"Why where you gone so long Emo?" He said angrily.

"I-I was sick." Sai said sounding scared.

"Don't fuck with me Faggot, what was the real reason?!"

"I was in the hospital."

"What for?"

"Umm… Attempted suicide…"

"Don't you ever try that again!"

"What do you care?"

"Do you want another scar to match the other one?"

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore."

Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife, then put it back in. He let him go then threw his hands around his neck, hugging him.

"J-just please don't ever do that again!" Itachi said, his voice changing from anger to begging almost. Sai felt uncomfortable.

"Um… Ah… Ok?" Sai said.

Then Itachi released him and walked away.

'**What the fuck?'**

Later that day Sai was in his classroom, Itachi was sitting at the other side of the room. Sai heard the bell ring and stood up and was about to exit the room when Itachi stood in his way, blocking his path. All the other students had left already and the teacher was gone too. Itachi signaled with his hand for Sai to sit down. Sai went over to a table and sat down. Itachi came and sat down across from him.

"So, you want to know the real reason I don't want you to kill yourself?" Itachi said with a smirk, Sai couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Sure." Sai said.

Itachi leaned closer, looking him face to face.

"It's because I love you." He whispered fast. Then leaned in closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Sai opened his eyes wide in surprise. He pushed Itachi back and backed up against the wall.

"Wha-what was that!?" Sai said loudly.

"You know what it is." Itachi said with a smirk.

"But… but I'm a guy."

"Are you saying you didn't like it?"

'**Well… that was pretty hot.'**

"N-no…" Sai said hesitantly.

"Then come here." Itachi said then walked toward him and put his hands behind Sai's head and touched his mouth to his. Sai could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. Itachi stuck his tongue inside Sai's mouth and licked all around. Sai moved his tongue around Itachi's. Itachi pulled his head back and said "You're pretty good, but I should probably go now, bye Sai see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and left the room.

'**Wow…'**

Sai slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor.

'**I… I think I just found MY reason to live.'**

The next day Sai was walking down the hall.

'**I wonder where Itachi is… I hope he's not one of those people who kiss someone one day and get over them the next.'**

Then Sai felt someone grab his butt. He turned his head around quickly and, then saw Itachi walk past him with a grin, looking at him, nodding.

'**That was… odd…'**

After gym class Sai was in the locker room about to take a shower. He grabbed shampoo and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked in to the shower section of the room. The showers didn't have dividers like his old school did. It was kind of uncomfortable, but he would get used to it eventually. He hung the towel on a rack and turned the shower on. He heard someone walk past him and then looked and saw Itachi, naked. Sai instantly looked forward. Itachi didn't say a thing, but Sai knew what he was thinking. Itachi kept staring down at Sai's crouch. Sai tried to ignore him, but when Itachi grabbed a bottle of shampoo and intensively looked at Sai, pouring it all over his chest and rubbing it all around, Sai knew something was going on. Shampoo doesn't go on your chest.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sai asked, trying to focus on his face and not any lower.

"Oh, glad you noticed. Yes, I am." Itachi said then, with one hand, pushed Sai against the wall then pushed him gently to the floor. Itachi sat down next to him and flung his arms around Sai, forcing him to lie down.

"Are you ready for this Sai?" Itachi said sounding crazy.

Sai had his hands cupped over his face.

"Sai?" Shit Sai, are you hurt?" Itachi said.

He got off him but Sai stayed in position.

"A-are you scared?"

Then Itachi noticed Sai was shaking.

"I didn't mean to…"

Itachi put his hand on Sai's shoulder, but then pulled it back, not wanting to scare him anymore.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said gently.

Sai still stayed quite in a ball against the wall.

"I'll just leave now, ok?" Itachi said then stood up and walked away.

The next day Sai was walking down the hall as usual.

'**I can't believe I almost did that yesterday, and Itachi saw me, naked!'**

Then Sai felt someone grab his ass again. This time Sai screamed and threw his books up in the air and he fell on the floor.

"Shit Sai, I'm sorry. Let me help you."

Sai had his hands over his face but could recognize Itachi's voice.

"Please just leave…" Sai said quietly, still on the floor.

"Ok then… Bye?" Itachi said then left.

Sai picked up his books and went to his class.

Later that day Sai was at his locker looking through his backpack.

'**Where's that science worksheet I'm…'**

He stopped when he found a knife; he must have accidentally left it in there.

'**Maybe I need physical pain right now.'**

He looked around; no one was where they could see him.

'**Why not? It's not like I have anything to live for, my life is full of fear and regret anyway…'**

Sai pulled the knife put of his backpack, but kept his hands inside his locker so no one could see. Sai placed the tip of the knife at the top of his wrist and pressed down and savored the pain as it entered his skin.

"Sai?"

Sai turned his head and saw Itachi. He grabbed the knife from him, obviously noticing the blood on his wrist and the knife.

"I don't care if you're scared, that's no reason to do stuff like this!" Itachi yelled.

Sai stepped back a couple steps.

"I just came over here to tell you about what happened yesterday, I thought you… I thought you would like it and if you don't that's fine with me, as long as I can still talk to you." Itachi said.

"It's… it's not that, it's just, well… I felt so… violated… and we just met and this is coming kind of um… fast, and maybe we can take it slower?" Sai said covering his bloody wrist with his other hand.

"Are you sure? Some people regret dating me, I kind of scare people." Itachi said.

"That's ok, I kind of like feeling scared of certain things. I can't explain it but it makes me feel safe."

"So now can I touch you without you whimpering into a little ball?"

"Um… Sure?"

Itachi gave Sai a big hug, holding him tightly.

"See you later then." Itachi said then waved goodbye.

Sai waved back then continued looking for the worksheet.

The next day after gym Itachi was in the shower, washing his long black hair. He was closing his eyes to avoid shampoo getting them. He began rinsing his hair when he felt someone from behind hug him, He turned around and saw Sai.

"I'm… I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, I…"

Itachi placed his finger on Sai's mouth to stop him from talking. Itachi placed his hands on Sai's shoulders then slipped on the soapy floor and landed on his butt. Sai couldn't help but giggle a little. That had been the first time Itachi had ever heard him laugh, and he liked the sound of it. Itachi pulled Sai's leg and tripped him too; they were now both on the floor. They both started laughing at each other.

"I love you Itachi." Sai said as he smiled at him.

"Love you to Sai." Itachi said back.

"Want to do something your going to regret?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Yea, but I don't think I'm going to regret it anymore, now that you said you love me."

"Oh, that's all it took?"

Itachi crawled on top of Sai and sat down on him. They were both covered in soap bubbles but didn't seem to care. Sai laid down on the hard floor and rubbed his hands all over Itachi's chest then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him lower. Sai stuck his tongue inside Itachi's mouth and tasted the roof of his mouth. Itachi rolled off him and Sai turned, facing backwards to Itachi, giving him permission. Itachi placed his mouth on Sai's lower neck and started to suck. Then Sai felt Itachi's hardened organ rub against his back. Then he felt him enter, the wet cum inside him. They were both enjoying themselves when they heard the bell ring.

"Danmit!" Itachi said then came out of Sai. They rinsed off quickly and threw there clothes on and ran to class. When they got there class had already started. They sat down in there desks.

"And why are you two boys late?" the teacher asked.

Sai and Itachi looked at each other, smirking.

"We were… um… in the showers…" Itachi said.

THE END!


End file.
